lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Vortech (iNinjago)
Lord Vortech '''is one of the Fun Pack characters for '''LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the LEGO Dimensions Fun Pack ''for the ''LEGO Dimensions franchise. Background As the main villain of LEGO Dimensions, Lord Vortech plans to dominate the LEGO multiverse by using the Foundation Elements at Foundation Prime, the center of the multiverse. Using vortexes to open rifts between worlds, he starts capturing characters such as Robin, MetalBeard, and Frodo to take the Foundational Elements that they have in their possession: (The One Ring, a piece of Kryptonite, and a treasure chest). With his ancient powers, he opens rifts to many different dimensions to collect an army of bad guys to help him achieve his ultimate goal - to rule all the entire multiverse and everyone who inhabits it. Unknown to Vortech, Batman pursued Robin through the rift and was taken to the Lord of the Rings World, where he saved Gandalf. When Vortech opened a rift to capture Frodo, Batman and Gandalf followed the rift and ended up in the the LEGO Movie World. This time Vortech opened the rift before Batman and Gandalf arrived capturing MetalBeard and his treasure. Realising his mistake Vortech opened a rift to bring Batman and Gandalf to him on Foundation Prime, however Wyldstyle is also taken and Batman uses her scanner to disrupt Vortech's rift sending the three to Vorton and escaping capture. Vortech then unleashes his army to retrieve the foundation elements and stop the three heroes. When the villains failed in their plots to stop Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle from defeating them and gained new allies such as the the Doctor, X-PO, and many others, Vortech took matters into his own hands by facing them down in 1885 Hill Valley, later mysteriously retreating back to his lair at Foundation Prime. He confronted them again later, disguising himself as a mummy and pretending to steal a Foundation Element. When the three heroes retrieved it from him, he was able to track them down, summoning the three to Foundation Prime and putting them in a maze while simultaneously sending the Joker to ransack their headquarters in Vorton. Vortech put the heroes at his mercy as he used the Foundation Elements to create a "perfect world" and merge MetalBeard, Robin, and Frodo together to create the Tri, a triple-headed entity based mainly off of MetalBeard, but also adding elements of Robin and Frodo's costumes that could merge the worlds together. After the defeat of the Tri, the heroes attempted to escape the exploding robotic Tri-suit by way of a fragment of Vortech creating a singularity. Assembling an army of their allies (and GLaDOS) to take on Lord Vortech, the three heroes set up a plan with the Doctor to trap Vortech in a Rift Loop, similar to a situation they had been put in before, but a now-omnipotent Vortech anticipated this, encountering them in their trip through their portal. Despite his nearly godlike status, Vortech was unable to stop the heroes from reaching Foundation Prime even with the help of Bane although the heroes did have a little help from the Doctor and his TARDIS. There, Vortech engaged the trio in a final showdown, eventually being defeated by being sucked into one of his own portals, ending his threat. As ensurance that his meddling would finish, the heroes trapped Vortech in an alternate reality in a "perfect" prison, thus removing him from their reality forever. World LEGO Dimensions: Foundation Prime Abilities * Big Transform (Giant Vortech) * Portal Creation ** Magic Portal ** Portal Gun ** Interdimensional Travel * Target * Laser * Glide * Pole Vault * Magic ** Magical Shield * Electricity * Growth * Flight * LEGO Constructs * Acrobatics * Illumination * Master Build * Hazard Protection * Mind Control * Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles * Drone Mazes (Vorton Copter) * Backup (summons Vortech Minions) * Uniform Changing ** Mummy Disguise *** Grapple **** Rope Swing *** Stealth ** Western Disguise *** Silver LEGO Blowup *** Stealth Quotes Animations 3-Hit Attack * TBA Ground Pound * TBA Idle Animations * TBA * TBA Finishing Moves * Lord Vortech makes a red portal which sucks the enemy in. Trivia * Gary Oldman reprises his role to voice him. * Most of the quotes are buried in the actual game’s files. * He has access to all Adventure Worlds. * Lord Vortech was rumored to come in a Fun Pack for the official LEGO Dimensions game before the franchise's Year 3 plan was canceled. Category:Characters Category:Custom characters by iNinjago Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:Big Transform Category:Magic Portal Category:Portal Gun Category:Interdimensional Travel Category:Target Category:Laser Category:Glide Category:Pole Vault Category:Magic Category:Magical Shield Category:Electricity Category:Growth Category:Flight Category:LEGO Constructs Category:Acrobatics Category:Illumination Category:Master Build Category:Hazard Protection Category:Mind Control Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Drone Mazes Category:Backup Category:Uniform Changing Category:Grapple Category:Rope Swing Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Stealth